how i met you
by master derpy-fem-Jay
Summary: In the dense forest, plays a girl, on the other side of the forest, wonders a stranger. What happens when they meet? And what happens when they need to get the stranger home? Will there be tears, or will there be happiness? (It's seriously makes no sense to me...)
1. Akeno

As the twilight shine of the sun lowered down on to the dense forest, a black hole, a portal, opens sending sprinkles of purple and golden flakes. A small person, like a chibi, falls through, landing on her back.

"Owie," Was the first sound to escape, the girl rubbed her back as soon as she sits up. Flicking her head left and right, the portal closing, just as something else flies out.

"Akeno!" The girl gasps, running to the golden like ball. Akeno, the ball, made a series of squeaks, making relief flood into the face of the girls.

"That's good to hear," The girl gets off of her knees, walking towards a nearby river. Kneeling down beside it. A black eyebrow raises as the girl looks into the water source, clapping her small but firm hands on to her chubby cheeks. Coal grey eye's staring back, it's emotions the same as her own coal grey eye's.

"Peculiar," The girl whispered, only just edible by the human ear. Smacking her cheeks slightly, then blinking, "I seemed to have become a little girl,"

Akeno made more squeaks, seeming to agree. The girl blew a stray hair from her face, then sank her hands in to the water. Cold water making contact with her pale face made the girl think twice before doing it again, jumping back in the gasp, the child fell over. Her forest green cloak hiding her face, as it had risen, bearing her white blouse, and white jeans, her brown leather ankle boots clamp togeather as the girl hummed a song.

"Do you know what, Akeno?" The ball squeaked, again, "I would stay right here, if I could..." The girl trailed off as she sat back up again, her cloak flapping sloppily off her rosy face, eye's half lidded.

"But we got to get back," She murmured, standing up, grumbling as she failed a few times. Dusting her clothes of as she does. Akeno floated beside her, as if he felt comfort being just there. Twigs snapped under the pressure of the little girls feet, her hair blowing slightly in the air, it was all natural, brown-chestnut, with two blond highlights and tips.

"Get it boy!" And laughter was what made the girl freeze.

"So I'm not alone? In this forest?" Akeno shrieked, slightly, as if to say: "I'm here too!" The girl chuckled.

"There's all so you..."

More laughter escaped through the leaves blocking pathways through the trees, "You can't take the whole branch, Alex,"

The chibi smiled, and started walking to where the voice was coming from, seeming to get faster as she walked, beckoning with her shoulder to Akeno to come.

"Come on!" The girl whispered, loudly. Akeno made a growing noise, hovering towards its 'master'.

"Isn't she different..." The girl said, conducting her finger towards a girl, chucking a stick towards, what seemed to be for a wolf pup...

Akeno twinkle's, the girl smiles, tilting her head as she watches the two play fight. Alex, the wolf pup, barked as he ran, trying catch the twig in mid air. The chibi noticed a branch, was nearly ripped clean off a tree besides her. The freaked her out a bit!

"OH NY GOD, WHO HAS TEETH LIKE THAT!" The girl shrieked, tripping as she stepped back. Embarrassingly, she tripped over a twig, and fell through the bushes. The girl playing with her dog, stopped laughing, and stared at the girl.

"Oh, fudge..."

**CLIFF HANGER! I was going to add more...But, my creativity was spent on playing sims...(Wha?) This is dedicated to one of my bff's ****(best fanfiction friend): Ninjaofmusic! Please check her out, and have a splendid day!**


	2. Toria and Alice

(Toria's POV

I heard a scream behind me, and turned to see a young girl, perhaps my age? Her hair fell in her eyes, and I turned to her. My body tensed. "Don't worry, Nuckal taught you what to do." I told myself.

I spread my mouth in a wide grin. "I'm sssorry, do I know you?" I hissed on account of my little fangs, my glowing red eyes looked over the intruder. "M-my name's Ni Ji Ta..." she said, she shuttered, a little though.

"I'm Toria!" I said, brushing my black hair with purple highlights out of the way. "Alex! Here boy!" I shouted, Alex bounded up to me. "Drop the stick..." he dropped it and tilted his head.

I turned back towards the girl. "Thisss iss Alex. Ugh! Thisss is gettin' annoying!" I shouted, and thrusted my hand in the pocket of my black jeans.

I pulled out a black stone with the Japanese symbol for darkness under a black and purple flame that was outlined in silver. It hung on a gold chain, I cliped it around my neck.

My hair turned a dark brown as it tied itself into a ponytail. My eyes turned brown, and I pulled my purple glasses out of my pocket, putting them on. My fangs disappeared and I smiled. "That's better. What brings you here?"

(First person)

Ni Ji Ta, the chibi, blinked. Toria, lifted her eyebrow as she did.

"Did I shutter?" Toria spoke firmly, Ni Ji Ta shook her head.

"Why are you here?"

Ni Ji Ta mummered something, but Toria couldn't hear her.

"What!?" Toria didn't want to ask it again, the girl crunched her face up, and moved her mouth. Nothing came, jut a few squeaks and dry gasps. Ni Ji Ta licked her lips, and attempted to speak again, FAIL! All Toria could make out was:

"I-not,-why!"

Toria sighed, and looked to the floor. Ni Ji Ta frowned, and tried again, a serous look on her face.

"I don't -kknow!" She had to swallow between "don't ," and "Know," Toria sighed, again. Ni Ji Ta blushed, not liking the fact she couldn't understand her, she stood up and stated in her loudest voice:

"MY NAME IS NI JI TA MARTIN! I DO NOT KNOW HOW COME I'M HERE, OR WHY!" Ni Ji Ta was panting at the end, her hands where crunched in fists, and her face was painted red with anger...and slight embarrassment. That's when she gasped:

"Huh?"

Toria was on the floor, laughing, tears where rolling down her face, which Alex licked up. Staggered gasp came out of her mouth when she tried to explain.

"Y-You lo-oked so f-funny-y!" Was all she could get out, before flopping back down on to her back, and rolling around in more laughter. Ni Ji Ta glared, and stuck her tongue out, making Toria erupt with more snickering.

"Fine, OKAY! That's enough!" Ni Ji Ta sighed, Toria was only in fits of giggles by that time.

"Sorry," Toria apologized, wiping a stray tear. "It was just so funny,"

"I guess it was..." Ni Ji Ta admitted, the sound of door interrupted their 'conversation'. Toria raised an eyebrow, where as Ni Ji Ta froze.

"Toria, who are you talking to?" Someone asked, footsteps falling on to the ears of the young girls. Toria smiled, recognising the voice.

"Alice?" She spoke, just as she spoke, the 3 year old appeared in the clearing. She looked …Cute…So to speak, with her blonde hair and honey coloured bear, that she held on to like her very life depended on it, her white t-shirt and blue dress made her seem even more normal, but it was her eye's that where intense, the where practically glowing, hazel hues. Alice looked at Ni Ji Ta, but did nothing.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Alice spoke loudly, she obviously was one of those hyper kids. Ni Ji Ta felt sweat run down the side of her face, as she made a confused expression. The girl, Alice, was acting as this was a normal everyday thing...

**I think I should end it right here! Sorry if there's any bad spellings or punctuation...But I have learned when to put them and when to not, and to always put a space between dem! PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. John

Toria turned around and rubbed the little girls hair. "Alice, qui-" "WHO ARE YOU?!" Ni Ji Ta snickered. "I'm Ni Ji Ta." "WHY ARE YOU IN THE FOREST?! DO YOU LIVE HERE TO?!"

Toria grabbed Alice's hand. "Why are you out here? It's still early," she rubbed her hand over the grass. "See? There's still mist." she scooped the girl up. "Hold on a second, I'll be right back."

Toria pushed aside some branches and walked through the bush. Ni Ji Ta saw a large yellow house. It had a small porch, and gardens around it. She saw a few young boys playing in one of the gardens,, but they stopped when Toria waved her hand towards them, signalling to get out.

Toria set Alice down, gave her a hug, and ran, seemingly flew, back to Ni Ji Ta. She smiled. "This is where my family and I live. That house back there is also a sorta refuge for young orphans."

Ni Ji Ta slightly nodded. "Do you wanna come inside? It's almost time for breakfast."

Ni Ji Ta didn't now what to say, she looked down and twirled her thumbs around, nodding shyly. Toria smiled, and grabbed the girl by her wrist.

"Follow me!" Toria ordered, which Ni Ji Ta obeyed, but was still dragged along by how fast Toria was going. The girl held a small but firm smile, like Ni Ji Ta was a gift from heaven. She didn't grip to hard, at first she was reclined to grab her or not.

"Come on, you can walk faster than that! Right?" Toria's voice brought Ni Ji Ta out of her thoughts, she nodded, and pushed herself to walk faster, but she ended up in a some what jog.

As they entered, Ni Ji Ta couldn't help but gasp, this house, was cleaner then her son's-Toria lead Ni Ji Ta to a room, where a few kids where sitting. They all smiled up at Toria as she walked in, but Ni Ji Ta wondered why they didn't question why she was here.

"I found a girl out in the forest," Toria explained to them, "I think we have anew member..."

"A new member?" Questioned Ni Ji Ta, a eyebrow rose. They 'll nodded, "of what?"

"Orphans," one stated, it was a boy, he had black hair and stunning green eyes. Ni Ji Ta was about to recline and say: "I'm not an orphan..." When a lady walked in, she was rubbing her hands on a red apron, that covered the majority of her black jeans and blouse. Her blonde hair was put in a makeshift bun and her glowing green eyes checked every part of Ni Ji Ta, as if she could read her like a book.

What surprised Ni Ji Ta the most is when she spoke:

"Hello dear, could you please get me some firewood from outside, Ni Ji Ta?" The lady spoke, Ni Ji Ta's eyes widen as she said that...But she nodded anyway.

"Splendid, John, could you show her where to go?" The lady asked the boy from earlier, nodded. John walked through the hallway, Ni Ji Ta just followed.

"Hurry up!" John spoke, moving towards the door. Ni Ji Ta blinked, but quickened her speed.

"Where are we going?" She asked, John give her a look that spoke: "Are you serious?"

"To get some wood," John said in a obvious tone. Ni Ji Ta sighed.

"I know that, but where is the wood?"

"We live in a forest...We can get wood from anywhere..." John said, Ni Ji Ta shook her head:

"We're I'm from we have to be careful which one to choose to cut down...They have feelings too you know..."

**Okay, I might update twice today...This seems too short...But I use my stick with 600-700 words on each chapter...Enjoy, and thank you Ninjaofmusic for helping me! :D**


	4. Ally

Ni Ji Ta made sure to check the trees before chopping them. As she and John made it back to the house, Ni Ji Ta couldn't help but feel like something or someone was watching her. Ni Ji Ta twitched as she felt eye's on her again.

"Wonderful!" Praised the lady as soon as they got back, Ni Ji Ta and John set the wood down near what seemed to be a burner/cooker. "Now all of you wash your hands in the basins, breakfast should be finish soon..."

Ni Ji Ta went to Toria's side, and followed her to a room, where there was a tube of warm hot soapy water. As she scrubbed her hands, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked behind her, cold Grey's eyes meet warm blue eyes.

"Hello..." The blue-eyed 'intruder' spoke, Ni Ji Ta blinked. It was a girl, with light blonde hair. She wore white t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Hi..." Ni Ji Ta returned.

"I heard sister found you in the forest...We didn't know we had neighbours?" The girl spoke, with a firm and strong voice, how old did she look, 9?

"No, I don't know how I got here actually..." Ni Ji Ta trailed off, her shoes looked more interesting than the girls face right now...

"You don't know how you got here...?"

"Nope," she replied, feeling awkward, back where she was from, it was rude to be this close with someone a rank higher than you...And Ni Ji Ta was sure if she was a higher rank or not...

"My name's Ally," the girl told her.

"Ni Ja Ta,"

"How old are you? I'm 9," Ally asked.

"24- I mean, 12…Yeah I'm 12..." Ni Ji Ta covered up.

"You sure?" Questioned Ally, she raised a brow, "You don't seem so sure..."

"Wha-? Of course in Sure, why wouldn't I? Haha?" Ni Ji Ta nervously laughed.

"Fine, whatever..." Ally sighed and walked away.

"Phew!" Ni Ji Ta whipped some sweat off her brow, and leaned over slightly in exhaustion. Some one tugged on her cloak. "Eh?" She looked down, the back of her brow still on her hand. She practically towered over Alice.

"WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE TYPE OF FOOD?" Alice spoke, in her 'normal' voice. Ni Ji Ta suddenly grew nervous.

"Type's? There's type's of food!?"

**I'm going to leave it there...it seems like a good ending place, anyways, I had no help on this one (only chapter 2 and 3 I had help on) so please review and have a wonderful day! HEHE!**


	5. ALLEN! I'm John

"Yeah, there's different types of food... You didn't know?" Toria quickly butted in.

"Ally, she might've grown up in the forest. Maybe she doesn't know any food besides berries." Ally nodded.

"Okay Sis'! Breakfast everyone!"

Ni Ji Ta practically got run over as all the kids, sixteen in total for the day, ran past her. Toria grabbed her wrist and ran to the kitchen.

Bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, muffins, orange juice, milk, and water where all spread out on the table. Ni Ji Ta's eyes widened at the sight. "Wow..."

Toria laughed and sat down. Silence fell over the long table for about two minutes, then everyone began eating.

Ni Ji Ta looked around as everyone passed the food to one another. "Hey, are you gonna eat?" Ally asked. Ni Ji Ta stared at the girl.

"M-Me?" She asked, Ally nodded slowly as if it would help them both, and held a obvious face.

"Well, duh: I was staring your way," Ni Ji Ta blushed at her stupidity, she shook her head, the warmth slowly dieing in her face.

"You can have it..." Ni Ji Ta said, somehow food got in front of her.

"No, don't take her food!" Toria said, pushing Ally's hand away. Ally frowned, Toria practically smacked her hand away, in her eye's. She glared secretly at Ni Ji Ta.

"It's okay you know, I don't need this kind of nourishment..." Ni Ji Ta lied, pushing her plate towards Ally, who gladly wolfed the food down.

Toria sighed as she watched Ally eat. She opened her mouth to say something, when a muffin hits her in the head. She turned and glared at the boy sitting across from her. He had black hair and glowing hazel hues, along with . "Ha ha, very funny Allen."

"I'm not Allen, I'm John."

"No, you're Allen."

"How do you know?" she smirked.

"Your bangs are still uneven from the LAST time you threw food at me." he gulped.

"What did you do last time?" Ni Ji Ta asked.

"I cut his hair while he was sleeping."

"Oh..."

Everyone suddenly stood up and carried their dishes to a large basin filled with soapy water. Ni Ji Ta stared at them as they all lined up and washed their dishes. They all seemed to be in good spirits, even Toria laughed when Allen splashed her.

Once they were all finished, Toria went to the front of the room. "It's nine everyone! Get your work clothes on! I expect to see you all on the porch in ten minutes!" she grabbed Ni Ji Ta's wrist and pulled her to a room with twenty beds in it.

She went to the large closet and pulled out a pair of overalls and a red checkered shirt. "What're these for?"

"They're your work clothes!"

"Why do I need work clothes?"

"To help in the garden! Now get dressed!" Toria pulled out another pair of overalls and a blue checkered shirt as Ni Ji Ta got dressed.

Sure enough, after ten minutes, everyone was on the front porch, each wearing overalls with either red or blue checkered shirts. Toria began handing shovels out to the tallest and strongest kids, rakes out to the middle kids, and spades to the youngest kids.

She gave a shovel to Ni Ji Ta, holding one herself. "Okay! You four, garden B! You, follow Allen to garden C! Everyone else, come with me to garden A!" Ni Ji Ta just stood there.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO COME WITH US TO GARDEN A!" Alice shouted, grabbing Ni Ji Ta's hand.

"What're we doing?" she asked.

"We're gardening."

"Why do so many kids need to help?"

"Well, really this job can be done with just five kids. But it goes faster the way!" Alice ran up to the two, along with a little boy who had bright red hair and glowing green eyes.

"TORIA, JACK WANTS TO SEE YOUR TRICK!" she bent down on one knee.

"The hat one?"

"NO!"

"The shovel one?"

"NO!" Toria tapped her chin.

"I know! The one where I make a earth worm, split in two!"

"NO, THE PORTAL ONE!" Toria put on a fake confused face.

"What portal trick?" Alice pouted.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Toria laughed.

"Okay then, give me your bear." Alice handed her the bear. Toria smirked and held up the bear.

"I have this bear in front of you, right?" "Right!" the two kids shouted.

Toria waved her hand, a white portal appearing. She threw the bear in, and it reappeared in Alice's arms. Ni Ji Ta stared at her with wide eyes. "How'd you do that?"

"Easiest trick in the book," she bowed.

"But a magician never reveals her secrets."

"SEE, I TOLD YOU SIS WAS MAGIC!" Alice laughed as she walked away with the boy. Toria rolled her sleeves up and began loosening the dirt with her shovel. "How'd you do that?" Ni Ji Ta asked again.

"You make them think there's a portal, but it's actually just the sun shining on some water. You wet your hand first."

"What about the bear ending up in her arms?"

"While they're watchin' the portal, you sneak the bear into their arms."

Ni Ji Ta shrugged. "Guess that makes sense." "Now hurry up and help, we have lots to do today."


	6. Chapter 6

"Danm it," Ni Ji Ta muttered, as she stepped back from the three boys, each one had their fists raised, ready to punch her in any moment.

She had made a mistake, again. It was a month since she had come to this 'orphanage'. Since then, she had changed slightly, she no longer wore her clothes from the start, but had kept them, none the less. Instead, she had a navy blue pleated skirt, a white long-sleeved top, combat boots covering the lower half of her thick navy blue stockings, with white bows on the edge at the top. Her hair was curled naturally, sometimes she had to wear glasses.

"Hey short stuff, I heard you screamed again," one of the boys snarled, taking a step forward.

She was one of the only girls, plus boys, who looked naturally human. She was giving the job to get items you could only get at shops. But when she was passing a mutant, she couldn't help but scream.

"Yeah," Another one snapped, poking her in the chest, where it was tender.

Ni Ji Ta flinched. Gripping her bandaged hands, she was an outsider. A freak, she never showed her hands, for there was scars.

"I bet she cuts herself," The last one joked, the other two laughed.

Ni Ji Ta had come back many times, crying about how her hands where bleeding, and it was annoying, not sore, just annoying. Tears fell down her cheeks. Some catching in her thick eyelashes. A sob escaped her mouth, they'll never know.

"Stop…" Was just audible from her.

"Why?" The leader asked, a spiteful tone.

"This is the only thing I have left to show I'm from my tribe-Gah!" She was rudely pushed to the walls by the sidekicks of the team.

The leader stepping forward, smirking.

"You have nothing to show, your pathetic!" He spat, he thought he was the ruler over her. That's why he always was grim-faced.

"Just l-let me g-go!" Ni Ji Ta stuttered, before getting kneed into her stomach.

Another cry of dismiss and agony came from her.

"Take her bandages off, I want to see how many times she's cut her self," the group smirked.

One of the sidekicks started taking her bandage off on her right hand, but soon he had a look of shock and confusion, Ni Ji Ta crunched her hand into a fist.

"It's going all the way up her arm!" He cried, looking towards the leader.

"Take her shirt off then," he said, not careing if she had not anything on underneath, which she did.

Soon she was stripped of her shirt, and left in her vest, where both of her bandages were ripped off. Each one of them raised their eyebrows. But Ni Ji Ta grabbed her shirt, and ran. Tears streaming down her face. Some could say, their tears of blood, but only from where she is from.

She soon got to the front of the house, after jumping over so many gardens, when she got to the door, someone opened it before she could touch the porch. A man, with black hair and hazel eyes. When he caught Ni Ji Ta in her state, he was surprised. She had blood trickling down her arms. But it was black, how could it be blood?

"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down beside her as she wept.

He knew this was the new orphan, and he knew she was in a very bad situation. Ni Ji Ta knew he was the owner of the beautiful house, alongside his beautiful wife, Marcy. The lady from the start. She shook her head. Then nodded, but then... She actually didn't know if she was okay, or not.

"Let's get you up, dear," Marcy spoke from the doorway, frowning.

She knew of the bullying that was going on, but she didn't know it was the bad.

"Marcy," The man said, wanting an explanation, Marcy sighed.

"I'll tell you later, Aaron." Marcy rubbed his arm, before taking the pre-teen away from him.

Marcy led her too a seat, where she left her to get the first age kit. The girl was in hiccups by the time she got back, few silent sobs as well.

"What happened, dear?" Marcy asked, frowning when she dabbed a disinfection wipe on her arms.

"I-I... I tried to stop them, but they just could me pathetic, saying my only way out was, to cut myself. But they don't know, where I'm from, this are our markings, but also, I'm the last." Ni Ji Ta tried to explain, Marcy frowned.

After she had wiped away all the blood, she was even more confused, scars ran down her arms, but not as if it was cutting herself abusive, but as if decorations. A meaning. On her palm, was a moon, but beside it, was an outline of a sturdy Fox and wolf. On her other hand, was a Sun, and the outline, of people, a man and women, both having looking very strong, but not big.

They both had a weapon, the man a sword/dagger. The women a bow and arrow. The scars on her arms, cut through veins. They were swirls, or even words, that Marcy could not read, Well not all of it. Soon the girl had new and fresh bandages wrapped around her arms. She soon slipped her short back on, but Marcy stopped her from going back outside.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" She asked, Ni Ji Ta was confused.

She shook her head. Marcy just chuckled, but passed her a coat. Ni Ji Ta ran outside the house, the door shutting behind her, as she hopped on one foot to the other. Her breath magically turning into mist. She smiled.

"NI JI TA!" Someone called her name, but when she turned, she wish she didn't. Alice was running towards her, in her little booties and winter coat, her small pig tails flapping about as she jumped her way. "NI JI TA!"

_'Oh no...'_

She did the first thing on her mind, RUN! Ni Ji Ta screamed, and ran away, her compose dropping out of her pocket, as well a her necklace. Alice stopped, and stared at the loot. She picked them up, and smiled.

"I'VE FWOUND SWIVER!" She skipped off.

_Sorry, I didn't upload this :(_


End file.
